


The Blushing Game

by amiraculousladybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Neck Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiraculousladybug/pseuds/amiraculousladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as an innocent game escalates into something more for our two Parisian heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blushing Game

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a sinner for writing this. (It's also posted on Tumblr for those who want to spread the sin.)

It had started out innocently enough.

It really had.

It had just been a single question.

“My lady, have you ever heard of the blushing game?”

Ladybug glanced over at Chat Noir with a mix of curiosity and dread. They had finished patrol a while ago, but since it was a weekend and neither of them felt particularly inclined to go home just yet, they had elected to relax and watch the nightlife of Paris from atop the Eiffel tower. “No,” she answered slowly. “Should I have?”

He shrugged in reply. “One of my friends mentioned it today in passing and I'd never heard of it until then. I was just wondering if it was some popular thing I'd somehow missed.”

She dropped her chin into her hand. “Well, if it's something popular, you're asking the wrong girl.” Chloé tried her hardest to keep Marinette from hearing about _anything_ that was becoming popular. She wouldn't be surprised if that included a game, considering how petty Chloé could be.

Chat seemed confused by her response. “What do you mean? I can't imagine you being unpopular.”

Ladybug snorted. “Think again, kitty.” Before he could argue with her, she switched topics. “So what did your friend tell you about this game?”

He looked like he wanted to pursue the subject of her popularity a little more, but he let it go. “It's pretty simple,” he answered. “Apparently it's just two people saying or doing things to try to make the other person blush, and the first person to blush loses.”

She snorted again. “Sounds like you'd probably lose that game pretty fast, kitty.”

“Hey.” Chat gave her a mock frown. “I don't get embarrassed _that_ easily.”

“Oh, really?” She twisted until she was facing him. “Let's try it, then.” This would be easy. One flirtatious advance and he'd probably be a sputtering, blushing mess.

Chat also twisted, so that they were now face-to-face rather than side-by-side. “You're on. You first, my lady.”

She stared at him for a minute, lost for words. How did one go about starting a game like this? “What kinds of things do people usually try?”

“I don't know,” Chat replied. “I didn't think to ask.”

Ladybug huffed and tried to think of something she could say or do to fluster him. There was always the option to kiss him—but she didn't want to resort to that right away. No, there had to be something easier. Something that wouldn't make her want to wash her mouth out with soap after. Maybe the direct approach was best. It wasn't like she had to _mean_ whatever she said. It was just a game. “I love you, kitty.”

He nearly lost right then and there. She could see his mouth moving as he tried to form words, could _see_ his pulse hammering harder in his throat. He had to take a deep breath in and out before he could regain his composure. Then he was smirking.

“I love you too, my lady.”

“I love you more.” God, she might have to wash her mouth out with soap after this even if she _didn't_ end up kissing him.

“You mean the world to me.”

“I don't know if I could live without you.”

“I would do anything for you.”

“You're the most incredible boy I've ever met.” She was definitely going to have to wash her mouth out with soap now.

“Heaven called. They said they're missing an angel.”

“That's a terrible pickup line, kitty.”

“And telling me so isn't going to make me blush, my lady,” he countered.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. Why was he being so stubborn? God, she had been so close on her first try! Why was nothing else working? “We would be purr-fect together.” She hated herself for saying it, and hated this game even more for being the reason she had said it.

Chat's face lit up with delight, but there were no signs of blushing. “In that case, will you be my lady for real?”

“Only if you'll be my kitty for real.” She reached out and gave his bell a flick.

“I've got nine lives and I'll give them all to you.”

“Sounds like I've got a new lucky charm, then.”

“Oh, I'll be more than just a lucky charm for _you_ , my lady.”

 _Don't get embarrassed, don't get embarrassed, don't get embarrassed_ … She was running out of things to say. She wasn't good at this sort of game at all. It was a miracle she'd managed to get this far. She didn't want things to escalate too much further, but she didn't see any other option if she wanted to actually win this stupid game. And she was too stubborn to call it quits now. “Then why don't you come home with me tonight?”

She thought for one triumphant instant that she had won; his face dropped into an expression of shock, and he looked close to becoming flustered. And then his smirk was back, darker, more suggestive. “Why wait that long?”

Oh, God. _Don't get embarrassed, don't get embarrassed, don't get embarrassed_ … Now it was her turn to come close to losing. The way he was looking at her made warmth pool and clench in her stomach, and she could feel the creep of a flush rising its way into her cheeks. Panicked, all other ideas wiped from her mind by the desire in his eyes, she did the only thing she could think of—she grabbed his face and kissed him.

Chat froze.

 _Don't get embarrassed, don't get embarrassed, don't get embarrassed_ … It was very hard not to blush when she was kissing Chat Noir out of something other than necessity. She went on kissing him and waited for the telltale feel of heat in his cheeks against her fingertips. Nothing. Even when he seemed to recover from his surprise and started to kiss her back, she felt no signs of blushing. Finally, wondering if maybe she just couldn't feel it through the fabric of her supersuit, she pulled out of the kiss to look at him and see for herself.

If anything, Chat looked dazed and giddy. He gave her a smile that could only be described as exultant, and then he was the one kissing her. His hands pulled her closer, one cradling the back of her head and the other wrapped tight around her waist.

 _Don't get embarrassed, don't get embarrassed_ … Ladybug tried not to think about how she actually didn't mind kissing Chat Noir all that much. She definitely tried not to think about how she might actually be enjoying it.

“Tell me if this is too far,” he murmured against her lips. Before Ladybug could ask what he meant, his lips were no longer on hers. In fact, they were no longer anywhere on her face at all. Instead, he had moved down to her jawline, right above her pulse. She inhaled sharply at the sensation. She had never been kissed like this, especially not there, and the effect was electric, and oh, _God_ , he was a good kisser, and right when she thought her body couldn't possibly become any more sensitive to his touch he moved his lips down to the hollow of her throat and she let out a loud gasp. Chat seemed to take that as an indication to continue, and worked at the sensitive spot he had found.

 _Don't get embarrassed, don't get embarrassed_ … No matter how much she willed it, she couldn't force down the flush spreading across her face. It took a considerable amount of willpower just to find her voice again. “I lose,” she rasped. She clutched at his shoulders and tried to shake him to get his attention. “You win, Cha—” She cut off as an undignified and almost downright erotic mewling sound escaped her. “You win,” she finished in a whisper. She didn't trust her voice not to give out at regular speaking volume anymore.

Slowly, Chat lifted his face from her neck. His eyes were heavy, glazed with desire and something else she wasn't quite sure she wanted to name. “What?”

“I said,” she started, paused to clear her throat so that she didn't sound quite so hoarse, and continued, “I said you win. I'm blushing. You win the game.”

He looked puzzled for a moment before comprehension dawned on his face, and then he was jerking upright and scrambling backwards like he had been electrocuted. His cheeks had gone a shade of red that Ladybug was pretty sure didn't exist in nature. “Oh my _God_ , I'm so sorry! I never—I shouldn't have—even for a game, that was—no, especially for a game, that was—I can't believe I—my lady, I'm so sorry, I—God, I'm an idiot—I should have—”

She signaled for him to stop talking and shook her head. “I didn't stop you,” she pointed out. “It's my fault too.”

“Still—”

“Chat.”

“I didn't even—”

“ _Chat._ ”

“What?”

“Stop beating yourself up. I'm not mad.” She knew she probably ought to be, but she was still too surprised at herself for _enjoying_ his kisses to be mad at him.

“You're not?”

She shook her head.

The tension visibly fell out of his posture, and he let out a relieved and shaky breath. “Then …”

“This doesn't mean anything,” she interrupted, standing up. It was hard to even look him in the face anymore. She had to get out of here. _Now_.

“But, my lady …”

“It doesn't mean anything,” she repeated, as much to herself as to him, and then she tossed her yo-yo and swung away over the city skyline.

 _It doesn't mean anything_ , she thought to herself again as she rubbed the side of her neck later that night and tried to fall asleep.

 _It doesn't mean anything_.

Dreams of green eyes and a black mask that night said otherwise.

 


End file.
